Revista (Journal)
by emi7890
Summary: "My name is Maria Hernandez. If you have attained this journal, it must mean that I have left it purposely just for your eyes to read." A fanfiction about Future Superjail and its different perspectives between different characters. ((Best in 3/4 reading mode))
1. Entry 0

**_Disclaimer: The Author of this fic does not own Superjail and its canon characters, Plot and other characters are made by her. _**

**_Notes: This fanfiction is Original Character-based. All events here happened during the time of Future!Jail (Time Police). Racisim is not intended, nor will it ever be._**

**_Rude and spam comments will be ignored. _**

_Entry 0_

_Feb XX, XXXX_

_if you have gotten this book, it must mean that I have left it purposely just for your eyes to read._

_My name is Maria Hernandez. A Property owned by the man who has taken over the world. They have never shown me on TV and other media though, so my existence is technically secluded, unlike the other properties. I didn't know why before, until I learned it some time later._

_This book contains confidential information. And I trust you to keep it. The people you might know in this book, might not be the people you know after all. _

_It must be strange for you to encounter such thing. But I believe, this will help you. _

_If you're a Rebel or a Soldier, or a Property like me. It may give you hope, that some day, soon, this war will be over. _

_ ._


	2. Entry 1

Entry 1

Feb 9, XXXX

A few hours ago, I've snatched this journal from the General while he was away from a meeting. It's pretty new, Only there were a bit of faded pencil marks and a ripped piece of paper at the back; and, living with him for 5 months I've learned that he doesn't organize his things. He would misplace most of his paperwork.

I know I shouldn't be having this journal in the first place. but there are too many things in my head, and I can't put them all in my brain. It's already dead with anxieties.

I've only been here for 5 months. I haven't really seen my Owner since the Fire. I'm still exhausted because of it, and it still haunts me. My bruises and cuts are visible, and I've been awake for too long because dreams about the Fire haunt me.

I can still remember it clearly. The ash and smoke consuming my small home and the shop, Mommy telling me and my brothers to leave immediately.

They made me us run away, to run for help. To call the police, or anyone. Anyone that can save them-and us, especially us, because we were the children. I can still remember my mother, throwing as many clothes as she can in one of our bags and she shoved the bag to us. She said that we should go to the nearest shelter, so she and Papa can meet us there.

I could see the explosions coming from different directions while we were sprinting away from home. I remembered seeing people being in flames, and being trampled under mobs, terrified that they might die. They had carts and bags and other things to hold their valuables. Certificates, albums, clothes. All things that they can grasp and remember while they still can while the fire hadn't consumed the city and themselves. They scurried into the bomb shelters. I can still hear the screams in my head, while everyone was trying to run away from the shrapnel and debris.

I got separated from my brothers due to a rampage. I saw robots with metallic hats and yellow lenses for eyes were marching to the beat of my heart. I was scared, because they were starting to shoot everyone in the way. And I had to hide. I was worried for my two brothers. to _Kuya_, and to my little brother.

But I was frozen in between all the madness, and the aftermath of it all. My thoughts swerved around my mother, and father, and my two brothers. I was calling for their names. I was yearning for their voices, I wouldn't mind if it were faint, what was important then is that I needed help to look for my brothers.

I saw a figure in the distance, underneath the sheets of polluted gas. The smog was circulating in my system and I couldn't think. I wanted to pass out. But I needed help. I need to see my brothers. My_ Kuya_ Elias and Antonio.

I shouted with all my might. I called for its help. but it was walking away from me. I screamed louder, and louder until my knees gave in.

I suddenly felt someone saving me from my fall.

"Help... me. Find my brothers." I pleaded. "Please. Help... They... I..."

_"_Shhh. It's okay. I'll help you. What's your name?_"_

"Maria."

My eyes were teary, and my eyesight was starting to dim, I couldn't really see a thing. I was too tired to walk. I wanted to sleep.

I woke up in a room which reminded me of a painted small box. My white, gym shirt which was powdered with soot, and my pants, torn at its sides changed into a clean, aqua hospital gown. I panicked. I tried standing up, but I couldn't move myself. My body was connected to syringes and I was breathing with the help of an oxygen tank.

"Mama, Papa!" I grunted through breathes. A nurse came in and told me to calm down, and she said that I'm going to be taken cared of. By then someone else came in, and that familiar voice started speaking.

"Maria."

My heart skipped a beat. It was the man who I met from the fire. But it wasn't an ordinary man-It was the General. The Warden himself. The one who's taking over the world.

By then I realized that I was miles away from my family, knowing that I am some place else. I bursted into tears.

It's been 5 months since the Fire. His assistant took care of my papers. I am know fully known as his Property. He is now my Owner, and my life is solely pledged for him and him alone. He can do whatever he wants to me, and I shouldn't complain. They didn't change my name, and I'm pretty much glad about that. I was named after my grandmother, Maria Bales. I don't remember her hat much, but I know that she was a good woman.

So I'm here, right now, staying at one of his summer homes, being constantly watched by cameras and being takencared of by my caretaker. The General is always away, but I understand. He's a busy person. He takes over the world. I wonder which part of the world I'm in right now. I have never asked, and I'm too embarrassed to know. I might still be in Asia, or maybe still, here, in the Philippines.

That's all for now,

Maria Hernandez.


	3. Entry 2

Entry 2

Feb. 10 XXXX

I didn't eat today, even though I have to take my medicine. I'm a bit sick, I went outside in the rain. Nana took care of me. She says that I have fever, and I have to rest. I should also avoid sleeping too late. But I can't do that. I've thought of my family since the first day I came here.

Nana is nice, she's my caretaker, due to the Warden is always away. I like Nana, she's a Filipino, like me. She has that certain Philippine-English accent where her Fs turn into Ps. Like "Fish" turns into "Pish" kind. Mama taught me to never speak like that, since she's a teacher.

Nana went inside awhile ago and she gave me a glass of milk and a bunch of cookies. She says that I need to have _something _inside me. I didn't feel like eating. She placed the tray in one of the tables in my room.

Even if I was Property, I was being taken cared of like a normal person. I'm not the only property. There are others. I haven't met them, but I will soon. Their Owners are actually General's colleagues. I only know one of them. Mr. Jared, his accountant. I've met him a few times. And he visits me more that the General. He always says that he's too busy.

He's fun to talk to. I like how he talks to me about Superjail's budget and how worried he is about it. He's also in charge of the army as well, I supposed. He wants me to go outside with him, but Nana doesn't want to. He understands. I understand as well.

My tummy is grumbling. I guess I have to eat those cookies then.

Talk to you soon.

-Maria Hernandez


	4. Entry 3

Entry 3

Feb. 11 XXXX

I've noticed that there's going to be a celebration going to happen for the next few days-Valentines day.

I'm fond of the tradition, but I've never done it.

For one, I don't believe this is a great time to celebrate in the first place.

And two, I have no idea how I should celebrate.

Nana has some ideas, and I heard from Mr. Jared that he'll be taking me somewhere, and he says that I'll be meeting The Warden by then. I'm quite uncomfortable with that thought, since I'm a girl. I'm pretty much sacred.

It will practically be my first time celebrating with the Warden if that happens. I celebrated Christmas with just Nana, and I'm a bit okay with that. Well, maybe not really, but, you get the drift.

I heard from Nana that the Warden's birthday is on December. I was sad that I couldn't celebrate his birthday with him. But I shouldn't be. I'm only a property. I should not affiliate myself with my Owner's personal life, unless I am told to do so by him, himself.

Nana and I might be making some food for Valentines day though. I'm hoping Mr. Jared would come, so he can take me outside, and at least breathe some air. The cameras in the house are giving me a hard time to look for privacy. My own room has one. I found a Nanny-cam stuffed inside a teddy bear once. I gave it to Nana.

Only Nana can go outside, I'm the only one who can't. I've never been outside since the fire even. I only tried leaving once, but then taht was the time I got sick. Nana checks my Physical state though, she helps me exercise.

I'm a bit better now, by the way. My fever is gone, but I caught a small cold. I've been drinking a lot of water.

That's all for now,

-Maria Hernandez


	5. Entry 4

Entry 4

Feb 12, XXXX

My cold is gone, and I'm pretty much happy. Nana tutored me about World History today. She's smart, and she's practically assigned to all the things I need to have.

She taught me about World War II. But she was ranting all throughout how The Japanese abused the Filipinos, and how McArthur left us at the brink of death. I assured her it wasn't that bad, and that he came back in the end, so he could save us, and that was before the bombing in Japan. She's quite young, maybe in her early twenties, cause there's that certain sharpness in her face that reminds you of a newly graduate college student.

I thought of the General whilst we were talking about WWII. He reminded me of Hitler. Nana said that Hitler was, sadistic and cold. But she says that the Warden is a person far worse than him. He didn't just kill Jews, he practically kills everyone in his path (But I think that's what Hitler did too). His latest accomplishment is when he vaporized the President of the United States, and that was a few days before Superjail bombed Philippines.

It's only two days left before Valentines day. Nana said that Mr. Jared _will_ come, and he's going to take me somewhere, but I can hear a bit of sorrow under her voice.

From the 5 months that we've been together, I've been close to Nana. She's like my Mommy. Only younger, so I treat her as an _Ate _or sister. I like how she talks a lot, and she keeps me company all the time. We would usually talk about simple things. Like when Mr. Jared would always leave doors open, and how she hates it when the wind goes through our hair, or when the air conditioning is not enough when it gets too sunny,or when Mr. Jared would sneak in the refrigerator to get one of the chocolates Nana would make when I'm being a good girl. I like Nana's chocolates as well, they're sweet, and she adds a lot of milk in it.

Nana would also keep me company when I draw. I draw in scraps of paper, and she's fascinated by the thought that I'm left-handed. She rarely encounters left-handed people, and I'm one of them. She claims that I must be really talented, due to the fact that she also hears me sing choir songs and I could hit the high notes very, very well. I can't say that I am, I know I'm not talented, and I believe it would just stay that way.

Nana was really sad when she told me that I'll be going somewhere on the 14th. I'm a bit sad as well. I'll be missing Nana. But I know that I'll be back within that day as well.

That's all for now.

- Maria Hernandez.


	6. Entry 5

Entry 5

Feb 13, XXXX

Mr. Jared came early, saying that he's going to spend a bit more time with me. Nana refused, but he says that it's mandatory, to know if I'm ready to go out.

I can't help but notice how systematic he is today. Usually he would be all calm and laid-back, while he smokes a cigarette. He's holding none, and he's not talking to me either. He would tell me what to do. Just like how he would treat a maid. Do this. Do that. And every time I carry out something he writes it down.

This went on for until Nana called for Lunch. She made stew. For once I saw Mr. Jared relax and started talking normally. Nana and Mr. Jared were bickering on about how Nana placed too much pepper, and it made Mr. Jared sneeze now and then. I was laughing at how Nana's face was as red as a tomato, and she was starting to curse in Filipino, and Mr. Jared got scared cause he doesn't understand anything and he was pulling himself away from her until he fell down from his seat. Nana was laughing when he did, and we all laughed in the end.

Mr. Jared gave me something after we ate lunch. It was from the General. A bracelet made up of golden chains and there was a red gem that coiled in one of the chains. My Initials were there with the dates of _09-15_. It was thoughtful of The General. But then the bracelet signifies that I am his Property. The date signifies me Founding.

I don't know why, but I was happy when I got it, I felt like a kid when I wore it on my wrist. The colors looked good on me. ever since I was a kid, Jewelry was a very picky topic for me. One it's because it's hard to look for any accessory fit for a girl who has tanned skin.

I guess I'll be wearing it from now on.

Talk to you soon,

- Maria Hernandez


	7. Entry 6

Entry 6

Feb 15, XXXX

I'm sorry I didn't write yesterday. I had to pack all of my things. I was wrong to think that I would come back on the same day. I'm on the road right now, with Mr. Jared and Charice. They'll be accompanying me to The Camp. We're on a plane, and so far I'm being served with ice cream and sweets. I'm starting to get sick of it, especially the ice cream. I don't mind eating the KitKats though.

They're sleeping right now, and they're even sleeping together. They must be a couple. Cherice might also be a Colleague as well. I've talked to her, and she's nice. She has a puffy, curly bangs and and her hair is really thick. I like the flower-clip that was holding her hair up, and I told her about that. She was flattered, and blushing as well. She's as tall as Mr. Jared, but that was because she was wearing low-cut heels. I don't know how to spell her name, and I didn't ask her how to spell it. I wonder if she has any Properties, and I wonder if I know them.

I didn't know much about The Camp until yesterday when Mr. Jared and Sharice came to pick me up. I can still remember Nana sniffling when she said goodbye. The Camp is a place were selected (If there is such thing) Properties would train for the War. I guess I'll be meeting a lot of them. If not a lot, maybe a few. But I'm pretty sure that I'll meet them. I hope I'll be friends with them. I hope they're nice. I guess they will be though, since we're on the same page.

I wonder if I'll meet The Warden as well. I don't really remember much about him. I can remember that he has a gap between his teeth, and he wears yellow prism glasses. I wonder if I can talk to him as well. It's a thought.

I'm starting to get sleepy.

Talk to you soon,

Maria Hernandez


	8. Entry 7

Entry 7

Feb 16 XXXX

I'm in the Camp now. And it's been alright, so far.

The camp is big, and it's settled on an island far away from the war. I'm alright now; I just packed up my things. I have a Roomie—two Roomies actually, and they're both properties, like me. An American, Shelby Williams and a Russian, named Irina Alkaev. They are so far the only two properties I've met here in the camp. Mr. jared says that there are few more, but I'll have to meet them next week. The Training starts by then, and the remaining few days will be socialization.

It was morning when I came, and Irina and Shelby were sleeping. They woke up. Irina was grumbling something that I couldn't understand, while Shelby whined while she wiped her red hair from her face and yawned.

And by then, they started talking to me.

SW: I like Red.

"What?"

IA: She says she likes _Red. _New girl doesn't understand anything.

And by then Shelby started talking about how much she loves things that had the color red. Flowers, dresses, houses, gloves, everything. She asked me what kind of color did I like, and I told her I liked blue, the pastel kind, but she continued on, saying that she misses the color red, even though her hair was red, and Irina told her that.

But Shelby declared that her hair was Rellow.

Rellow was equivalent to Orange, and Irina kept on telling her that while saying her hair was red; but Shelby still insisted. It ended up into bickering until they came to a vote whether which one was true.

IA: Hey, Newbie, you do know that her hair is red, right?

"Yeah."

IA: See?

SW: Nononononono! It's Rellow! W. Right, Blue?

"Blue?"

SW: Yeah, you! Blue girl. The girl who likes Chalk Blue. It's Rellow Right?

"Um, no."

Irina and I was stuck in between Shelby whining and crying until I heard a PA system ringing on top of the door. A deep, man-voice ordered us to go to sleep, since we're the only one's awake, and that 'she' wants her beauty sleep.

Irina groaned, and gave in, telling her that she was wrong and that her hair had the color "Rellow." She giggled and she kept on bugging her that she was right. They slept afterward, leaving me with my unpacked bags.

I didn't get to see The General, even though Mr. Jared told me that I will. I don't know why, but I'm a bit upset that he didn't come. Its strange how I want him to. I barely know the man. I didn't wear the bracelet today. It felt too heavy on my wrist. Maybe because I wasn't used to anything on my wrists, just my hands. I like holding a lot of thing, hot or cold, they seem impervious through my skin. I must be as cold as a rock.

I'm starting to get sleepy.

Talk to you soon,

-Maria Hernandez


	9. Entry 8

Entry 8

Feb 19, XXXX

I'm stuck in between Irina, Shelby, and dish duty.

Irina's a bit mean, and a snob. Not to mention that she wears make up once she gets out of the shower. Red lipstick touched her lips every morning, and baby powder would gag my nose whenever I wake up. I told her once about it, and she hissed at me, and told me not to go near _her _part of the room, and that I should play house with Shelby, while going back to putting some blush on her face.

I felt a bit annoyed since I knew that she knew that I was pretty much a few years younger than her. She was in her early twenties, and I can pretty much see that she was pampered well by her Owner. I don't know who he is. I think I won't bother knowing anyway.

Shelby has her own world, and she draws on the walls with charcoal while chanting her "Blurple Flowers" song, where "Flowers" would be the only word audible enough to be understood. Only God knows where she got them and the lyrics. She has to take medicine every 5 hours, and one of the aides has to check her up often.

She took too much yesterday, since she thought it was candy, and it gave her tunnel vision for 12 straight hours. She kept on jumping and bothering Irina and me, asking us things that we wouldn't understand, since she was talking too fast (Even though she already talked fast). She would constantly jump through different subjects whenever you would talk to her. I know, I tried talking to her. She kind of makes no sense. I liked how she pulled Irina's hair though, she kept on screaming to stop until the PA system activated and told us to shut up.

And there's Dish Duty. Dish duty nags at me. It nags me to clean all the pots and pans… before cooking AND after cooking. It's too hard to scrape the food scraps from the fryer, especially knowing how they cooked the food they're giving us.

We got paired up with one of the Boy Properties. I was paired up with a Japanese boy named Matsuo and we have to clean every Tuesday and Thursdays, but I have to share him with Shelby. Irina was paired up with the German Shrodinger. He prefers to be called Shrod instead of Shrodinger. I'd call him Shrod. Shrod looks good on him. He has a buff build, and his face was squared, and eyes squinty.

Matsuo might be the same age as I am, maybe a year older or two. He's silent. Dead silent, and we never conversed. He was a head taller than me, and he was the thin-not-so-thin-type.

I tried talking to him though. No words went out of his mouth.

It's sad how he kind of reminded me of a machine, on how mechanic he moved, like he was used to all of the work. He would rub the pots in a rhythmic pattern, while staring blankly at it. I wonder how long he's been in the camp. He must've been here for a really long time.

I actually want to know more about him.

Talk to you soon,

Maria Hernandez


	10. Entry 9

Entry 9

Feb 20, XXXX

Today I learned that we're about 5 properties.

There's Irina the Russian

Shelby the American

Matsuo the Japanese

Schrödinger the German

And me.

We're all alright. We talk a bunch, but it's usually Irina and Shrod. Shrod talks a lot for a big guy, and he has this loud , husky laugh. He likes talking to Irina usually. I guess they both relate with each other. But he talks to us as well, usually it's about the weather. Or himself. Or both.

I sit in between Shelby and Matsuo at Lunch. For some reason both of them talk. Maybe because Matsuo finds Shelby interesting. But she can be weird at times, though it seems that Matsuo doesn't mind.

I believe I'm the youngest, next to Shelby. I can see that most of them are mature, and I can't really understand their conversations sometimes. But it's alright. The tones of their voices reminded me a bit like Nana's. I miss Nana, and I miss her cooking. I hope she visits, and maybe even Mr. Jared too, he's nice as well.

I got to walk around the Camp after I got out of Dish duty.

The training site was huge. There were bushes at the far side where there were—if I'm not mistaken—electric fences. There's a wall that we're going to use for wall climbing, barbed wire, tires and other obstacles that we're going to use once the training starts are scattered along the road. A shooting range can be seen in the far east. Training dummies are stacked in an open storage area. The place is very dusty due to the loose soil and gravel, though. The sky is pretty grey, though the wind is warm.

I saw Shrod in the shooting range, holding a gun. I didn't know that we were permitted to use the site. He saw me and waved me a hello, then he motioned me to come.

Shrod: How was dish duty? Maria, right?

"Yeah."

He took a few rounds while I was there. He got two bull's eyes before he got to talk to me again.

Shrod: Heard you got paired up with my buddy, Matsuo. Silent boy, ain't he?

I nodded.

He gave me a smile. For a German, he's got a good tan. Maybe because of his training here in the camp. But I believe that Germany doesn't have much sun, and for some weird reason, I can't imagine a European with a tan unless it looks gross and oily. Shrod took that thought away though. He has a squarish jaw, and his head was freshly shaved, his blonde hair merely visible.

We talked for some time, but it was mostly him doing all the talking. He asked me where I was from, and how old I was, and what is feels like living in a country that never experienced snow.

After talking to him I went back to my dorm.

That's all for now,

-Maria Hernandez


	11. Entry 10

Entry 10

Feb 27, XXXX

It's been another week.

I'm sorry if I hadn't written anything.

Training has started, and it's painful.

I still miss Nana, and I miss Mr. Jared as well.

Why?

Because of Alice.

Alice is one of General's colleagues, and our Trainer. She's also a big, A-class meanie. She makes us do 30 push-ups every day once we wake up, and us girls have to pamper her at night.

By pamper I mean we have to set-up her beauty equipment and give her her treatments; which, by the way, is pretty gross.

Shelby is in charge of her hair

Irina her face

While I'm in charge of her feet

Irina hates the fact that she has to do the face mask: Complete with Dead Algae and crushed worms, with an added bit of mayonnaise and white eggs. She has to mix it in _her _hands. I think I know why she has this job though.

It the first day of training, Alice ordered her to run 15 laps around the campus. But instead of Irina following her, she screamed at her face, saying that she will not take any shit from a Tranny. Everyone got real silent, because we could hear Alice fuming through her nose.

It took a few seconds until she suddenly took Irina's collar and lifted her up, and threw her right across all 4 of us. She spat and folded her arms. She then spoke:

"I am Alice, and I am a woman. I am not a Tranny. Say that word to me again, and I will do worse things than that." She glared at Irina, then at us.

We were then ordered to take 10 laps; except for Irina, she had 20.

So every time she makes the face masks, she would take the chance to scratch Alice's she applies it. Alice would usually be asleep, and every day when she wakes up she would scream to see puffy, red nail marks on her face. Irina says that the extra 3 laps are worth her screams.

I get to scrub Alice's feet. I have to apply a lot of gross things that Irina made herself. For some reason it smells horrible; It would take me some time not to puke and take the smell all in my system. I don't believe the concoction is going to help Alice's feet. It's just making my life miserable. I have to take a 5 minute shower to clean the smell off of me.

Shelby seems to have no problem with Alice's hair; In fact she seems to be enjoying it. She would sing her "Blurple" song while she brushes tangled knots. Alice doesn't seem to mind, she would hum in tune sometimes. It annoys both Irina and me though.

I have to take a shower now. I'm being screamed at by Irina.

-Maria Hernandez


	12. Entry 11

March 2 XX

Today we were grouped into pairs.

One had to sit out of the training for was Shelby, though, because earlier today she was sick. It must be because of the dinner we had yesterday. There was something in it that smelled pretty bad. The rest of us didn't eat it. Only Shelby did. She woke me up, telling me that she had to go to the bathroom. She stayed in there for one good hour. It was 3 am then. I asked her if she was alright. She said she was, but when I got into the bathroom it smelled like rotten eggs and pre-cooked meat.

I took her to the infirmary. One of the nurses there gave her a pill, and she said that she's going to report Shelby's status to Alice. It was 5:30.

I learned that Alice was the deep, PA voice that told us girls to shut up before. And when I heard her voice on the hallway going to our room to tell us that we have to go to the training grounds immediately, I had to go. Even if it means I have to be in my pajamas and sneakers.

So I went to the training area, and I met Matsuo there. He was looking down at the ground. I said Hi.

And for the first time ever, I heard his voice clearly.

He would usually talk less. I thought he had a high-pitched voice due to him having a girlish-figure. But he didn't. His voice reminded me of something soft like marshmallows, though his voice was low. It's like chocolate-coated marshmallows. He just said "hi" back, but it sounded like something more, like it meant something else.

Alice came in, with Irina and Shrod behind. She asked me why I was wearing pajamas. I told her I woke up early and stayed in the infirmary with Shelby, since she was sick. It was a good enough excuse, since she saw me that I was wearing sneakers, and she quoted that Pajamas are comfortable clothing, and that if we turn into the army, we will be using more baggy clothes than tight ones. We were then paired up immediately.

I got paired up with Shrod. Irina with Matsuo.

We had to do an obstacle course. Alice says that this is a good opportunity to learn each individual and to fill in with each other's abilities.

The obstacle course was located in the open field. We have to run across it, while avoiding, according to Alice, "gas mines". Gas mines are harmless, unless you step on them. Hot air's going to spurt out of the ground and hit your body. It's like getting burned, according to her, since she says that she tripped on one once. So we have to be careful. We then have to climb a wall, and other obstacles will greet us after. She didn't tell us what it was. She says that we have to see it ourselves.

The first pair to get to the end wins a day without training.

The loser has to clean the restrooms for 3 weeks.

She gave us the mark, and we started running. Shrod had the idea of him carrying me, since I was small—and light—enough to be carried freely, and since I can have a better head at looking at where the mines are, I navigated him throughout. We got at the end before them, and we started climbing on the wall. We had a hard time syncing ourselves, since Shrod was bigger than me, but we managed to go to the other side.

We were greeted by a maze on the way.

It's also part of the camp, but it extended into the forest, and we have to go through it until we find the exit. The hedges were too intimidating; like it was going to cover the sky and trap me inside them.

We started walking through the maze. It's a narrow passage, so we had to either scrunch up on each other, or let the other one lead the way. We used the second option. Shrod led the way. He was talking to me about what happened with Shelby.

Shrod: So did Shelby barf her whole dinner?

"Yeah, she did."

He then laughed. He said that the dish's name was Diarrhea Surprise. He says that he was glad to know what the menu was that night.

Shrod stepped on a bear trap after a few steps after entering it, and he couldn't walk. I tried getting the bear trap off him, but I couldn't. The teeth were dug too deep in his skin, and Shrod yelps when I try. He was telling me that it would be better if we wouldn't take it off of him. He was mumbling something in German. Something that I don't understand, and pretty much sure don't want to know. I had to carry him on me, while avoiding more Mines. They looked pretty obvious, because I could see where they were.

We're still in the maze as I write this down. It's nighttime, and I'm trying to fix Shrod's leg. We've managed to take off the bear trap a few moments ago. Now he's asleep, and I'm going to stay awake and keep watch.

That's all for now

-Maria Hernandez


End file.
